Ultimate Drako
Ultimate Drako was a merged version of the Ultimate Ninja and Drako. History Both the Ultimate Ninja and Drako were pulled into a warp in time and space ripped open by Drako's use of the Daimyo's War Staff. However, it was not the end for both of them, for they had managed to survive and merged into Ultimate Drako. Eventually they learned enough to free themselves and ended up in 15th century Earth, devolved form of masked dragon to Savanti Romero. They waited for their opportunity, as Savanti sought the Time Scepter. Using a spell, Savanti brought the Scepter, along with the Turtles and Timestress Renet. Once Savanti gained a hold of the Scepter, Ultimate Drako strangely turned into chrysalis. Only when Savanti was defeated did Ultimate Drako reveal himself, planning on using the Scepter to destroy their enemies. However, Lord Simultaneous was summoned, who tamed Ultimate Drako in space and time. They hatched out the chrysalis and snatch the Time Specter, promising that they will meet again. Their promise prove true, when later, Ultimate Drako manifested in their Y'Lyntian lair, using the Time Scepter to freeze them. Ultimate Ninja wanted to destroy Leonardo, Drako reminds him that they agreed to take care of Splinter, then the Daimyo. Using the Time Scepter, they scattered the Turtles across time and space into different realities, alternate timelines, probable futures and dimensions, sent Splinter into the dungeons of the Battle Nexus and weakened the Daimyo. Ultimate Drako posed as the Gyoji, who pretended to assist Leonardo, who had made his way to the Battle Nexus with the help of Miyamoto Usagi, giving him the War Staff to reach out to his family. All the while, Ultimate Drako was blocking his attempts, before they revealed themselves. With the most powerful objects that controlled time and space at their disposal, Ultimate Drako sent both Leo and Usagi to a dimension where they faced unending hordes of fierce warriors. They then planned on exacting their revenge on the Daimyo and Splinter. However, the Ultimate Ninja still cared for his father and argued that they could send his father into exile. This moment of hesitation allowed Splinter to grab onto the War Staff and summon his sons to him. The Turtles and Splinter managed to separate the War Staff and Time Scepter. The latter object read everyone's thoughts, with help from the War Staff, separated the Ultimate Ninja from Drako. They then both turned to stone and crumbled to dust. Though Lord Simultaneous gave the Ultimate Ninja a second chance as a child, he left with Drako's spirit as he was. Appearances *"Time Travails" *"Across the Universe" *"Reality Check" *"Same As It Never Was" *"The Real World, Part 1" *"The Real World, Part 2" Video games Ultimate Drako appears as the final boss of the "Nightmare" levels in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare. Thought to have disappeared into the realms of another dimension, Ultimate Ninja and Drako have combined into this ruthless monster. He seeks vengeance on the Turtles for his sufferings. Not only is he powerful, but he is in possession of both the Time Scepter and the War Staff. Powers and abilities Though it's not exactly under his own power, Ultimate Drako uses both the powers of the dimensional War Staff, and Lord Simultaneous' "omnipotent" Time Scepter, which gives him the ability to manipulate and warp time and space on a massive scale. Not much was revealed about the powers of the War Staff, though Drako once used it to open a multi-dimensional black hole between universes that had the potential to grow in size and eventually destroy everything. Ultimate Drako could fire energy beams and create electrical shock waves from the Time Scepter and the War-Staff. Ultimate Drako can also use the War Staff to extract beings from other dimensions. Unfortunately though, both the War Staff and the Time Scepter seem to have minds of their own and would eventually turn on those that would use it for evil purposes. Gallery 13966993276_77dff9922e_h.jpg|Concept Artwork TMNT s03e19 Reality Check (WIDESCREEN) 164039.jpg TMNT s03e19 Reality Check (WIDESCREEN) 184601.jpg TMNT Reality 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters